1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a control method using a relative position between electronic devices in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the early development stage of electronic devices, a portable terminal such as a smartphone focused on an individual user's usability, based on a single application. In contrast, more recent portable terminals focus on usability based on network connection-based sharing. Network-based services of portable terminals range from data sharing between smart devices to information sharing over a network, such as Social Networking Service (SNS), cloud service, etc.
Along with the evolution of portable terminals, direct interaction between portable terminals has attracted much interest. This technique establishes a connection between portable terminals without intervention of a server, allows for the exchange of data between the portable terminals, and controls the interacting portable terminals. In terms of extending the usability of portable terminals, the interaction technique is very useful.
As the One Person Multi Device (OPMD) has become popular due to the proliferation of large-screen tablet Personal Computers (PCs), the development of technologies related to the interaction between terminals is very significant in terms of competitiveness. Currently, to couple the screens of two or more electronic devices into one screen and control the screens integrally, multi-vision technology is needed.
Today, to construct a multi-vision screen with the screens of two or more electronic devices, a user manually sets an area of the multi-vision screen for each of the screens, with the screens arranged in one screen for multi-vision in the related art. If a relative position of any of the plurality of electronic devices is changed, e.g., due to a variation in the position, displacement, or inclination of the electronic device after the multi-vision screen is constructed, an image output to the multi-vision screen should be readjusted. However, the relative position of the electronic device cannot be determined, which makes it impossible to readjust the image displayed on the multi-vision screen.